Satoshi
Satoshi is Yuji Shishido's little brother. He first appeared in episode 27 Appearance Satoshi has green spikey hair, much similar to Yuji but soft, darker and shorter. He has brownish eyes with visible long eyelashes and those ever-lasting pink blush on his cheeks. Satoshi wears a yellow shirt over a white t-shirt and teal shorts. He also seems to always carried arround a kendama like his brother. When he was younger, his hair wasn't as spikey, it was short and he had two small side bangs. His eyebrowns were also smaller and rounder. He wears a blue-trimmed yellow t-shirt with blue sleeves and blue shorts. Personality He's a cheerful and cute kid who admires his brother a lot. He also like to see his brother dancing and Haneru's parkour. Unlike his brother, he has a more friendly aditute towards Haneru, he even stayed at Haneru's house for the night he went looking for his brother. History Ever since Yuji and Satoshi were little, Yuji promised him to grown up and become the best dancer in the world. As their parents divorce, Yuji has to live with their dad while Satoshi is with their mom, so they rarely ever meet and even though Yuji still loves him very much, he's too stubborn to contact his brother without his dreams not yet become true. This makes Satoshi pretty upset since he really wants to live with his brother but Yuji is not taking him back to live together until he archive his dream. He came into the city looking for Yuji in episode 27 and in the end got Yuji to be a little bit more understanding as seen in episode 44, Yuji even willing to take him to the Bunchaka festival even though they hadn't contact each other for years before. Appearance in the anime He fist appeared in episode 27, he was wandering around when he saw Haneru doing one of his parkour on the street and tried to copy it. Ofcourse he felt but luckly Haneru was fast enough to stop him from hurting himself and told him that it was actually dangerous and that he wasn't supposed to do that either. Haneru later decided to take Satoshi home after figured out that he was probably hungry but wouldn't tell him where his house was. Satoshi met Haneru parents and got a good meal, but just when they decided to took him to the police because he was most likely a runaway, he wanted to got away again saying he was looking for something. Held back by Haneru and over heard his conversation on the phone with Yuji, he revealled that he is Yuji's little brother and was actually looking for him when he came to the city. Later, Haneru took him to Green Square where his brother was waiting and had a talk with him. At first, he was very excited to have seen his brother after years but met Yuji's cold shoulder saying he should go back to their mother, who was probably worried for him and that the world doesn't move according to his whims and fancies, he should just get back before it gets dark; he cried and asked if Yuji still remembered their promises and that Yuji himself have not became the world's best dancer. He cried and run away calling his brother a liar. Later, Sota explained that Yuji is pressuring himself by promising with Satoshi that only when he become the world's best dancer will he bring his bother back to live with him, until then, so on and so forth. Later that day, Satoshi didn't came back to his house but stayed at Haneru's house and slept with him on his bed after bathing with his father Tetsuo because he wanted to watch Haneru's battle with his brother on the next morning. The next day, due to Satoshi's presence, Haneru didn't focus enough on his dancing and lost to Yuji, Satoshi came running at Yuji and said that he was the coolest brother and that he himself will try his best to become the world's best patissier so that they can live together again. Yuji rubbed his head and said that he will become the world's best dancer first and promised that they will both strike for their dreams. Yuji later saw him off at the train station after told him to do his best. He later came back in episode 44 to attend the Bunchaka festival with his brother and insisted to see the Tobitatsu family, he didn't met Haneru at the time but he managed to see his parents and got some crips from them. He and his brother came to see Tribe Cool Crew bon dance later and actually had a great time that night. Relationships Shishido Yuji His elder brother, he has so much respect and amiration toard him. They promised each other to become the best in the world one day and that they will both strike for their dreams so that they can live together. Tobitatsu Haneru Satoshi met him while he was wandering around looking for his brother and stayed at Haneru's house for one night. He likes Haneru's parkour very much and is very friendly towards Haneru. Tobitatsu Tetsuo Haneru's father. He once bathed with him the night he stayed at Haneru's house. He likes Mr. Tobitatsu very much and told him that one day he will become a patissier, he wanted to have hands like Mr. Tobitasu too. Tobitatsu Mariko Haneru's mom. She's the one called his mother for permission to stay at their house. Trivia Looks like he took up kendama because of his admiration for his brother. Both of their parents have a new lover/ step-wife/ step-husband. Category:Characters